Adventures in the Playroom
by lovesquinncedes
Summary: Mercedes and Quinn have fun times in their own playroom
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I know I haven't updated BYLM in a while but I am working on it I just need to figure out where I wanna go with it. Anyway I was bored in classes and this popped into my head so I wrote it out. May be apart of a series of drabbles or one-shots I'm not really sure which one this is. Anyway enough of me read, review and enjoy :)**_

Quinn walked into the brownstone that she shared with her girlfriend. She had just gotten off of another grueling shift at the hospital and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and relax with her girlfriend whom she had barely seen all week. She walked into the kitchen and saw a martini, her favorite after work drink, sitting on the counter with a note that read '_Bring me to the Playroom'_. Quinn took the drink and headed to the third floor of their brownstone which had been converted into a "playroom". Quinn's girlfriend was a freak plain and simple. She was up for anything at any time or place. Quinn was always surprised when she would find something new for them to try in the bedroom because she honestly didn't think that there was anything left that they hadn't done. When they moved into the home two years prior Mercedes told Quinn that she wanted to convert the third floor into a playroom. At first Quinn was confused as to what she meant but she gave Mercedes her credit card and by the end of the week the playroom was complete and Quinn was forever grateful.

Once Quinn made it to the room she took note to the dim lighting and one of the plush chairs had been pushed to the center of the room where the stripper pole had been lowered. Quinn took a seat in the chair and sipped her drink excitedly waiting to see what her girlfriend had planned. After about a minute Beyonce's _Dance for You_ began to play and Mercedes came from behind a curtain. She was wearing a sexy nurse costume her hair was in soft curls cascading down past her shoulders, lips painted a glossy berry color, and she had on red fuck me pumps. "Hello Dr. Fabray I heard you've had a very rough week, so I'm here to ease any pain you may have and help you relax", Mercedes said in a sultry tone as she made her way to the pole and started dancing for her boo.

Quinn watched in amazement as her girl worked the pole. The more Mercedes danced the wetter Quinn got; when Mercedes climbed up the pole flipped and body rolled down Quinn almost lost her shit. As Beyonce's voice faded out it was replaced by Janet Jackson's _Moist_. Mercedes stopped dancing and was looking at Quinn with a predatory gaze. She stalked towards her while unzipping her costume revealing her lacy red bra barely containing her bountiful breast and crotch less lacy boy shorts. She stood in front of Quinn moving her body to the music hands caressing herself. Quinn didn't know how much longer she would be able to sit in that chair and not attack her girlfriend. When Mercedes bent over shaking her ass Quinn couldn't help but give it a smack loving the way it jiggled. Hearing Mercedes moan she slapped her ass again this time harder enjoying the sound her love was making. Noticing the wetness dripping down her inner thigh Quinn leaned forward and licked it up taking a quick swipe of the wet pussy glistening in front of her.

"Shit", Mercedes hissed feeling Quinn's tongue on her. She turned around straddling Quinn's lap grinding onto her placing Quinn's hands on her ass as she began kissing her neck. Mercedes loved when Quinn groped her ass and knew her boo had a thing for her fatty. She turned around so that she was straddling Quinn's lap backwards, placed her hands flat on the ground and started twerking her ass in Quinn's face making her booty clap. Quinn was done being patient she wanted Mercedes and she wanted her now! She wrapped her arms around Mercedes' thighs bringing her closer and started eating her ass.

Mercedes squealed when Quinn's tongue entered her tight hole, when the sensations became too much she tried to crawl away only to hear a muffled 'Stay' from Quinn followed by a pop on her ass. She could feel that familiar stir in the pit of her stomach knowing she was close to her release. "Fuck baby… I'm gonna.." her word turned into a whine when she felt Quinn pull away. "No baby I'm so close", Mercedes whined pushing her ass back trying to get Quinn to finish what she started. Mercedes let out a gasp feeling the chair move back until she realized that Quinn had reclined the chair. Quinn pulled Mercedes up so that she was sitting on her face taking a slow lick of her girl's pussy moaning at her salty sweet taste. Quinn parted Mercedes pussy lips latching onto her clit and inserting two fingers into her pumping in and out slowly. When she felt Mercedes grinding trying to create more friction she decided to stop teasing her. Quinn inserted another finger into Mercedes curling them and began pumping furiously sucking harder on her clit. She used her other to play with her baby's asshole knowing that at any second her face would be flooded with sweet pussy juice.

Mercedes thought she was going to combust. Quinn was working her like it no other and she was loving it. Mercedes couldn't stop her screams and moans; when she felt Quinn start to play with her ass again she completely lost it. When she felt her orgasm hit she saw fireworks never having experienced one so strong. Quinn loved hearing Mercedes screams as she came. She had never seen her girlfriend have such a powerful orgasm and she came so hard that her juices were running down her face and Quinn made sure to drink it up. When Quinn tried to sit up she couldn't because Mercedes was still smothering her with her cooch. "Merce you gotta get off my face now babe", Quinn said shaking her trying to get her attention. She started to chuckle when she heard a small snore coming from Mercedes. She moved Mercedes down and cradled her in her arms carrying her down to their bedroom. She laid her on the bed pulled backed the covers and put Mercedes in. Quinn slipped in behind her covered them up and wrapped her arm around her waist. "I love you baby", Quinn said before she drifted off to sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed please review it feeds my muse. Also if you haven't check out my story Because You Love Me and let me know what you think about that too. Peace&Light :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the follows faves and reviews :)**_

_**Quinncedes date night! Enjoy and review**_

Mercedes was in her room getting ready for her date that night. It had been a while since she and Quinn had been out and she was very excited. Standing in front of the full length mirror Mercedes admired the way her black one shoulder dress hugged her curves perfectly and made her ass look amazing. She slipped on her 6-inch hot pink stilettos grabbed her clutch and made her way down stair to meet Quinn. When she reached the foyer she saw Quinn standing in the middle of the room talking on the phone. She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped mid thigh and a pair of black pumps. Mercedes walked up behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist as Quinn ended her call. "Baby I think we should stay home and have date night because you look good enough to eat", Mercedes whispered in Quinn's ear nibbling on her lobe.

Quinn shivered at her loves words letting out a tiny moan. Turning around in Mercedes' arms she placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "As much as I would love that doll I really want to take you out. We haven't gone out in forever and you know how much I love spoiling you." Quinn chuckled at the pout that Mercedes gave her and took advantage by sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. When Mercedes moaned she took that opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth exploring her baby's mouth reveling in her intoxicating taste. Quinn moved her hands down Mercedes' back slipping them under her dress to grab her bare ass grateful that her girl had worn a thong. As she continued to grope her ass Quinn walked Mercedes backwards until her back hit the wall; she took a smooth brown leg wrapping it around her waist grinding into her girl. Quinn knew that if they didn't stop now they would be late for their reservation but at this point she didn't give a fuck she knew what her baby wanted and whatever her baby wanted her baby got.

"Quuuuiinnn…", Mercedes moaned lacing her fingers through the blonde's hair as she nipped and sucked on her neck no doubt leaving a mark. When Mercedes pouted at Quinn she knew exactly what would happen because her boo could never resist her pout. It's not that Mercedes didn't want to go out because she did, but seeing Quinn dressed the way she was got her a little worked up so she saw no harm in having a little quickie before they left. Mercedes could feel herself getting wet and wanted nothing more than to have her girlfriend's fingers buried deep inside of her. She began massaging Quinn's breast pinching the hardened nipple peeking through the thin fabric of her dress.

Quinn hissed feeling Mercedes pinching her nipple biting her a little harder soothing it with a swipe of her tongue and a kiss. She removed her girl's leg from around her waist and drug her to the dining room table bending her over it. Quinn lifted Mercedes' dress around her waist pulled down her panties and thrust two fingers into her hot wet pussy. "You like that baby", Quinn said adding a third finger to her girlfriend's pussy pumping faster, "You ready to cum for me baby we gotta make our reservation." Feeling Mercedes walls clench around her fingers Quinn dropped to her knees and started sucking on her clit hard, "Cum for me baby, cum for me", she said humming against her love's clit.

"Fuck baby don't stop", Mercedes said gripping the sides of the table feeling her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. When Quinn started humming she knew she was done, "Fuuucckkk Quinn!" she yelled as her orgasm rolled through her. She collapsed on the table trying to control her breathing as she came down from her high. Standing up on wobbly legs Mercedes turned to give Quinn a passionate kiss tasting herself on her tongue. "Damn boo", she whispered after ending the kiss, "I'm gonna go freshen up so we can go." Mercedes gave Quinn a chaste kiss before turning to go clean up and get new panties. She squealed when she felt Quinn slap her ass and continued up the stairs so they wouldn't be too late for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Quinn decided to take Mercedes to a club for some drinks and dancing. They had been at the club for about an hour and were on the dance floor since they walked on. Quinn and Mercedes took turn grinding on each other earning stares from many of the people dancing around them. After dancing for a while longer the two decided to take a break. Quinn took Mercedes' hand and led her through the sea of dancing bodies to an open booth. She sat down and pulled Mercedes into her lap waiving the waitress over to order them drinks. After telling the waitress their drink order Quinn began placing soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Ever since their quickie on the foyer Quinn just could not keep her hands to herself. She knew Mercedes was looking forward to their night out, as was she, so she didn't want to rush home.

Mercedes was horny. The quickie she and Quinn had before they left for dinner was on repeat in her mind the entire night. It didn't help any that her boo couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself all night; then add the fact that they were dancing all up on each other just made her want to jump Quinn's bones even more. Having her girlfriend kissing on her neck and rubbing on her thighs had Mercedes about to lose it so she decided she wanted to dance some more. Standing off of Quinn's lap Mercedes started to pull her up "Come on baby I wanna dance again". Leading Quinn back to the dance floor Mercedes got excited when she heard 'What's Your Fantasy' by Ludacris started to play knowing this was the perfect song to make Quinn want to drag her out of the club. Turning around Mercedes started out with a slow grind against her girlfriend getting into the music. She started rolling here body feeling the music even more bending over really working Quinn over. Standing back up Mercedes started to wind down coming back up slowly wrapping her arm around Quinn's neck as she continued to grind her ass into her.

Quinn couldn't take between the lyrics of the song and the way Mercedes was dancing on her she knew it was definitely time to leave so she could live out the fantasy she had been having of her girlfriend all night. Grabbing Mercedes hand she dragged her out of the club to their car Quinn sped home making it there in record time. When they entered the house Quinn picked Mercedes up fireman style and ran up the stairs to the playroom smacking that juicy ass all the way up. "Strip" Quinn all but growled as she set Mercedes down on the floor. She watched as her girlfriend undressed looking at her like a starving animal ready to pounce on its prey. Once Mercedes was completely naked Quinn walked over to the small table to get the remote. After pushing a few buttons a bed appeared from out of the wall. Walking to where Mercedes stood Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss taking complete control. She walked until she felt Mercedes' legs hit the bed. Pushing her down Quinn said, "Play with yourself baby show me what you do when you think of me."

Mercedes knew exactly where this night was going just by the predatory gaze Quinn had. Scooting a little further up the she started massaging her breast and pinching her nipples moaning at the sensation. Mercedes let one of her hands travel down her body until it reached her already wet pussy. "Quinn", Mercedes moaned as her finger circled her clit getting even more turned on that her baby was watching her. She slipped a finger into her wet center and began pumping in and out. "Add another one", she heard Quinn demand, "Faster" came her loves voice again. Mercedes was getting more turned on by how demanding Quinn was being. Thrusting her finger in and out of her pussy faster her hips began to buck as she fingered herself. "Mmm… baby I'm about to cum", Mercedes told Quinn feeling her orgasm build. "Stop", she heard Quinn say but she kept going wanting to get her release.

Quinn walked over to the side of the bed pulling Mercedes' hand out of her snatch liking her fingers clean, " I told you to stop" Quinn said. Hearing Mercedes whine she leaned over so their lips were centimeters apart "Be a good girl and I might let you cum", she whispered kissing plump lips before standing to go to a little cabinet on the wall grabbing a strap on and paddle. Once she had it on she moved back to the bed to see that Mercedes had started to play with herself. "Bad girl", she said popping Mercedes' thigh, "Now you have to be punished. Turnover and lay on your stomach" Quinn commanded. She went back to the cabinet to grab some restraints tying Mercedes to the bed. Making sure the restraints were secure, but not hurting her love, Quinn kneeled on the bed raising the paddle and bringing it down hard on Mercedes' ass with a loud smack.

"FUCK!" Mercedes screamed feeling the sting from the paddle loving the pain/pleasure it brought her. She loved when Quinn got rough with her and knew this was going to be very enjoyable. "Uhhhh" she moaned feeling another smack on her ass. When her spanking was over Mercedes ass felt like it was on fire but she reveled in the sensation. She could feel Quinn kissing and licking her ass trying to soothe it. "On your knees" she heard from behind her and she moved, as best she could, on her knees ass in the air. When she felt Quinn was taking too long with the next step she started wiggling her ass around trying to entice her only to earn another smack.

"Did I ask you to move?" Quinn said smacking that ass again. She took a minute to admire the glorious ass her girlfriend had before moving closer behind her and slamming into her awaiting pussy. Playtime was over and it was time for Quinn to give her baby an earth shattering orgasm. She grabbed Mercedes hips pounding into her with everything she had. Quinn slid one hand up Mercedes back into her curls fisting them into her hand and pulling her head back. "You like when I fuck you hard don't you Mercy", she said as she continued to plow into her pulling her hair a little harder, "Tell me how much you like me being rough".

This was the type of sex that Mercedes loved the most, rough sex. She loved when Quinn would take her from behind slamming into her, pulling her hair and smacking her ass it was like stimulation overload. Mercedes thrust her hips back meeting Quinn thrust for thrust the sounds of moans and slapping skin filling the room. "Shit! So good baby", Mercedes moaned, "Harder Quinnie, fuck me harder." She was teetering on the edge and Quinn jack hammering her was all she needed to push her over. "FUCK SHIT DAMN…QUUIIIINNNNNN!" she screamed tumbling into orgasmic bliss. Mercedes collapsed on the bed with Quinn on top of her not able to move. As she lay on the bed trying to catch her breath and enjoying the weight of her boo on her she briefly thought about how she was going to have to call out from work tomorrow because she would not be able to move and they were definitely not done for the night.

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review Peace&Light**_


End file.
